Make it Rain
Make it Rain is the fifty-fifth case of Criminal Case and the fifty-fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot The team arrives at Market Zone, the financial heart of the city, in pursuit of the Warrenville Black Market following their attack on Titan Inc. Finally allowed to return to the field, Sonia decided to take the player and Isabel around since she'd grown up in this district. They decided to check out Globeworks, the biggest business conglomerate in the city. But upon arriving there they find the company's CEO Biff Cunningham, face down on the ground. After discovering he was pushed from the balcony of his office, the team began the investigation by suspecting the victim's partner Cosmo Bernard, city historian Irving Sullivan, and artist Bonnie Neoclassical, having returned from his business in Parinaita. Later on the team received word someone was trying to enter the crime scene. They discovered garbage man Everett Rhodes trying to get onto the scene, claiming he was trying to do his job. After settling things, they continued their investigation adding the victim's daughter Violet Cunningham to their suspect list. They later discovered the victim was trying to forge documents establishing an important history for his family, which angered Irving; as well as try to write his partner out of the business. The team later overheard there was a team of protesters at the victim's home. After breaking up the protest, they later discovered the victim kept criticizing the Bonnie's work and kept lowering the price for his services, which in turn affected Bonnie's self-esteem. They also discovered the victim had planned to write Violet out of his will and how he attempted to lower the budget for the city's waste department, which could've put Everett out of a job. They eventually were able to arrest Irving for the murder. Despite his pleas, Irving eventually confessed saying the victim shouldn't have been so greedy. He discovered the victim had didn't just try and forge historical documents, but he was also bribing important city officials. When he tried to bribe Irving, he outright refused and said he'd report Biff to the police, but Biff taunted the historian saying he'd make him homeless if he did. Furious, Irving confronted him at his office, and proceeded to push him off the balcony to the ground below. For his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced the historian to 22 years in prison. Following the trial, the team spoke to Cosmo, who became CEO of Globeworks following Biff's murder. When asked about what he was up to, Cosmo suddenly became defensive and demanded the police leave at once. Suspicious, the team decided to take another look around Biff's office, and eventually discovered the victim speaking with a few other notable people in the business industry about 'big plans'. However, there wasn't much for them to go on, so the team decided to keep looking into things. Meanwhile, the team's new tech-expert Har-Monia wanted to take some time to explore the city as she never had much time to look around before. Being helpful, Daisy decided to go along with the player and Har-Monia to take in the sights, even receiving some art from Bonnie. After they were done, they returned to the station, where Chief Armstrong informed them they were just scratching the surface on the corruption in the district. Meanwhile, a dark figure is on the phone with another person, informing them that the police have meddled in the black market's affairs for long enough. They offer the person on the phone ten million dollars for their work, disposing of the police before they put an end to them once and for all. The person on the phone agrees to assist, saying they'll add it to their usual work, and the figure hangs up, confident they won't get in the way this time. Summary Victim *'Biff Cunningham' (Fell to his death) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Irving Sullivan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks lattes *This suspect wears perfume *This suspect is part of the Rockwell Club Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks lattes *This suspect wears perfume *This suspect is part of the Rockwell Club Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks lattes *This suspect wears perfume *This suspect is part of the Rockwell Club Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks lattes *This suspect wears perfume Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks lattes *This suspect wears perfume *This suspect is part of the Rockwell Club Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks lattes *The killer wears perfume *The killer is part of the Rockwell Club *The killer's blood type is B- *The killer has a pocket watch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Company Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Cane, Photograph) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lattes) *Examine Cane (Results: Residue) *Analyze Residue (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears perfume) *Examine Man in Photo (New Suspect: Cosmo Bernard) *Inform Cosmo of his partner's murder *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Painting, Answering Machine) *Examine Locked Answering Machine (Results: Answering Machine Unlocked; New Suspect: Irving Sullivan) *Talk to Irving about the business he had with the victim *Examine Artist's Signature (Results: Bonnie's Signature; New Suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical) *Ask Bonnie about the painting *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Talk to the garbage man trying to get into the crime scene (Profile Updated: Everett wears perfume) *Investigate Mansion (Clues: Victim's Will, Credit Card) *Examine Credit Card (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is part of the Rockwell Club) *Investigate Statue (Clues: Parchment, Building Model) *Examine Defaced Model (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Results: Cosmo's Prints) *Confront Cosmo over the defaced building model (Profile Updated: Cosmo drinks lattes and wears perfume and is part of the Rockwell Club) *Examine Faded Parchment (Results: Writing) *Analyze Parchment (7:30:00) *Ask Irving about the forged parchment (Profile Updated: Irving drinks lattes and is part of the Rockwell Club) *Examine Victim's Will (Results: Beneficiary; New Suspect: Violet Cunningham) *Talk to Violet about her father's murder (Profile Updated: Violet drinks lattes and wears perfume) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Hot Tub (Clues: Torn Pieces, Phone, Broken Photo) *Examine Broken Photo (Results: Dust) *Examine Colorful Dust (Results: Eyeshadow) *Ask Violet about the defaced photo (Profile Updated: Violet is part of the Rockwell Club) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Defaced Painting) *Interrogate Bonnie about the victim's message (Profile Updated: Irving wears perfume; Bonnie drinks lattes and wears perfume and is part of the Rockwell Club) *Examine Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (9:00:00) *See if Everett knew about the victim's budget cut plans (Profile Updated: Everett drinks lattes) *Investigate Large Safe (Results: Bloody Tie, Lockbox) *Examine Bloody Tie (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; The killer's blood type is B-) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Gold Chain) *Analyze Gold Chain (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Killer is Dead (1/6)! Killer is Dead (1/6) *See what Har-Monia wants to talk about *Investigate Company Entrance (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Results: Paintbrush) *Ask Bonnie why he's around the company building (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Mansion (Results: Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Analyze Painting (9:00:00) *Return the painting to Bonnie (Rewards: Artist's Beret) *Interrogate Cosmo about allegations towards the victim *Investigate Victim's Office (Results: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (6:00:00) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)